Artificial Chaos 2
by Gavin the Crocodile
Summary: Tails was bored, so he decided to create another version of Chaos, one that would be stronger and deadlier than the original. Now Sonic and co. need to stop it.
1. An artificial Chaos

"Sonic!" Tails cried as he ran from his lab in the Mystic Ruins. Sonic was napping in a tree, but slowly stirred when he heard Tails. "Sonic! I need your help!"

"Hm? Do you want me to test an Amy repellant?"

"What? No!"

"Oh well." Sonic turned and went back to sleep.

"Sonic, I'm serious! Chaos is on the loose!"

"What?" Sonic stumbled and fell out of the tree. He regained his balance instantly. "How did he get out?"

"Uh… go figure?"

"Well let's go! Where is he?"

"Over near my lab," Tails pointed to flat area next to his lab where water noises could be heard.

"Yahoo!" Sonic shouted. He dashed forward with tremendous speed,Tails right behind. Up ahead was what looked to be the god, Chaos, in its first form. The only thing different about it was that it had a mechanical head. "Now, let's get… Tails! This is an artificial Chaos!"

"Uh… Oh! So that's what it was?" Tails replied, innocently. "Well, um… destroy it. It's evil!"

"Okay…" Sonic said. He was confused about Tails' actions, but decided that destroying Chaos was for the best. He charged forward and tried to kick the head, but Chaos melted into a puddle. It quickly grew back into a body and spun in circles. As it spun, its arms stretched, creating the illusion that there were over a dozen arms at once.

Sonic jumped and ducked over a few arms, but was soon pummeled by the rest. He landed on his back, next to Tails.

"Wow, he's stronger than I had imagined!" Tails said.

"What was that?" Sonic asked, as he stood up.

"Uh, you have to destroy it!"

"How 'bout giving me a hand?"

"Well, uh, this is your kinda thing. I wouldn't want to interupt your fun," Tails smiled weakly.

"Oh. Well thanks, I guess." Sonic charged back into the fight. Chaos threw a punch with an extended arm, but Sonic leapt on top of it. He ran across, then tried a homing attack. Chaos was struck in the head, letting out a deafening cry. He melted into a puddle again, moved, then launched out. He struck Sonic, then became whole again. Sonic managed to stand his ground, then flung a powerful kick. Chaos took it and splashed into a puddle again. "Sheesh! Doesn't this guy do anything else?" Sonic asked. A wet arm suddenly sprung from the ground and punched the blue hedgehog, sending him into the air. Chaos flew up as well and punched Sonic back towards the ground. Sonic landed with a groan. Chaos made a strange, wet, roar sound, then fled. Tails helped Sonic up.

"This is worse than I thought," Tails said.

"Ugh. So, what really happened, Tails?" Sonic glared at his buddy.

"Ah, well," Tails let out a sigh. "I created it. It's called the artificial Chaos 2.0! Cool, huh?"

"Why'd you make it?" Sonic demanded.

"Um, because… I was bored, I guess."

"So it's out of control now?"

"Yup! But it's got some nice moves, huh?" Tails smiled. "It's way better than the ones that Gerald Robotnik created! It could even defeat the real Chaos!"

"C'mon, we've got to destroy it before it wreaks havoc."

"I can't destroy it," Tails said, as he focused on the floor.

"Why not?"

"Because it's my creation!"

"Tails!"

"Fine. I guess I'll fight it."

"Then let's go!" Sonic dashed off before Tails could argue anymore.


	2. A new challenge

Sonic and Tails arrived Station Square and decided to check if Chaos had visited. They were greeted with several screams and a wet, squishy noise. They quickly ran towards the sound and saw Shadow fighting the creation. There were several people lying on the floor because of either Chaos or Shadow.

"Yo, faker! Mind if I cut in?" Sonic asked, as he dashed forward and punched Chaos in the head. The machine vibrated and Chaos began to melt.

"Chaos spear!" Shadow cried as he hurled bolts of energy. They struck the puddle, causing it to make another wet scream. "So, you've finally arrived, blue hedgehog. I didn't need your help."

"Right, well I don't think we're done anyway," Sonic said, then pointed to Chaos. It began to resume it's normal form, but instead of becoming Chaos, it became a Silver hedgehog.

"Wow! It's transformation was flawless!" Tails exclaimed.

"How much stuff did you give this thing?" Sonic quickly demanded.

"Um, well, it has the ability to transform and adapt, so he probably knows a mix of your moves. Kind of like Emerl!"

"Great! Anyway to destroy it?"

"None that I know of. It completely trashed my lab!"

"Why would you create a monster?" Shadow butted in. Tails just stared at the floor again.

"C'mon, let's finish him!" Sonic cried, then leapt forward. Shadow followed. Chaos Jumped over both of them, then shot out an extended arm. Sonic ducked under it, but Shadow was struck and flew back. Sonic ignored Shadow and tried a series of punches. Since Chaos was now solid, he took each hit and let out a small groan. It quickly leapt back and murmured something, then shot out several blasts of energy similar to Shadow's. Sonic was slightly surprised by this, but was still able to dodge them. Shadow, however, leapt in the way.

"Finally, someone worthy of being my rival!" Shadow declared. He held his hand out and caught the blast, then sent it back. Chaos did a somersault under it, then dashed forward . He tried a punch, but Shadow sidestepped it and countered with an uppercut. He continued with a homing attack, then a spinning back kick. Chaos flew back into a wall, but easily stood up.

"My turn!" Sonic shouted, then started running. "Sonic wind!" Sonic ran in circles several times, creating a small tornado. Chaos flew upward, but seemed unfazed. Sonic hopped onto a wall, and began sprinting across it. With extreme power, Sonic leapt off, hit Chaos, then landed on an opposite wall. He tried it three times in succession, then jumped above Chaos and struck downward with a homing attack.

Shadow finished by striking a kick and sending Chaos into another wall. "Well, that was amusing." Shadow turned to leave.

"We're you goin'?" Sonic quickly asked. "How about a race?"

"Hm? I don't have any time to waste!"

"Yeah? Well what else are you going to do?" Sonic let out a smug grin.

"Well, I guess I do have some extra time…"

"C'mon! I'll see you at the unfinished highway near here. You should know where it is."

"Wow! I'll be sure to record this! I'll have cameras all around and confirm the winner!" Tails shouted, then darted to retrieve supplies.

"See you in an hour!" Sonic said, then followed Tails. Shadow just sighed to himself.


	3. Intro: Knuckles

_If you're interested in reading my race between Sonic and Shadow, check out my other fic: 'Sonic vs. Shadow' and while your at it, check out some of my other stories! _

"I am the fastest!" Sonic whined. "I won! Your camera thingy is wrong!"

"Sonic! It's already been two days! Besides, it's not like you lost, anyways!"

"I'm still the fastest!"

"If it makes you feel any better, you both technically cheated by taking a shortcut."

"Well, Shadow took it first!"

Tails just sighed. They were resting in Tail's house in Emerald Town. Neither had heard much about artificial Chaos 2, so they figured that he was defeated.

"I've been thinking about creating an artificial Chaos 3.0. One that'll last longer and become stronger!" Tails mentioned to Sonic. He had a sort of gleam in his eyes that he received when an idea sprung into his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny Tails," Sonic looked over at his buddy, then noticed the gleam. "Tails? You're not serious right? If your first creation was evil and destructive, why would you want to make another one?"

"Oh yeah. I guess you're right."

Sonic sighed, then decided to take a nap.

Meanwhile…

Knuckles the Echidna was sitting near the Master Emerald, guarding it as well as he could. He was also half-asleep.

The artificial Chaos then suddenly appeared and stared at Knuckles. After a few moments of just looking at one another, Knuckles gasped, then jumped.

"Chaos! You're here! But that must mean… you broke the Master Emerald!" Knuckles shouted, then pointed to the solid green gem.

Chaos looked at the emerald, then Knuckles, then the emerald again. After understanding that the echidna wouldn't realize his own mistake, Chaos decided to just attack. He threw an extended arm at both Knuckles and the emerald. If he was being blamed for something that he didn't do, he may as well do it, right?

"Oh, no you don't," Knuckles shouted. He clutched the arm and began swinging him around. "I'm not gonna let you break the emerald a second time!" He tossed Chaos into one of the nearby ruins, then gave him two powerful punches followed by an uppercut. He continued with his drill drive move and burrowed under ground. An instant later, Knuckles reappeared and tackled the foe.

Chaos hit the ground, but reacted quickly and transformed into a black echidna.

"Now… an echidna? Who are you? And where'd Chaos go?"

The new echidna started off with a copy of Knuckles punches, but added extra power. He continued with a spin dash, and an uppercut, then finished with his own Chaos Spear.

"You're not another echidna, and you aren't the real Chaos, either!" Knuckles shouted, while kneeling on the floor.

The creature returned to its normal state, then replied with mumble of water noises that had somewhat of a sarcastic tone. It walked over to the Master Emerald and touched it. It always had a vibrant glow of energy, but now it seemed to grow. There was a blinding flash, then all of the glow was gone. The artificial Chaos seemed surprised, so it quickly fled.

"Amazing!" Knuckles stated, unaware that the emerald had lost it's energy source. "He found all of the missing shards and put it back together instantly!" Knuckles was also unaware that the emerald had never even shattered and was still half-asleep.

There was a small vibration felt throughout Angel Island. Knuckles was slightly confused. The island then began to plummet into the ocean. Knuckles instantly confirmed that the fake Chaos had stolen the Master Emerald and replaced it with a copy. He also considered it a possibility that Rouge was behind this. He decided to find Sonic, so he left his island.


	4. Tails's 'Amy repellant'

Artificial Chaos 2.0 

"That's enough!" Tails cried. He was walking to get supplies in Station Square with Sonic. He had left by himself, but Sonic easily caught up.

"Well, you know that I won, right?"

"Look, it's Amy!" Tails shouted, pointing to a small pink hedgehog running towards them.

"Yikes! I'm outta here!" Sonic cried, then turned to leave.

"Wait! Why not try my new Amy repellant?" Tails pulled out a spray can with a blank label. He had a mischievous grin.

"Cool! You really made it?" Sonic exclaimed. He quickly grabbed it and sprayed it on, then stood triumphantly.

Amy soon came by and waved to Tails.

"Ha! You can't touch me!" Sonic laughed.

"Tails?" Amy asked.

"Go ahead," Tails answered, seemingly trying to hold back laughter. Amy walked to Sonic and clutched his arm.

"Wh-what?" Sonic asked. "Tails, it's not working!"

"Oops. I guess I gave you my slow atomizer by mistake!" Tails no longer held back his laughter.

"What?" Sonic cried. He looked at the can and pulled off the label. There was a picture of Big the Cat beneath it. "Nooo!" He tried running, but could only move at the speed of an oversized purple cat.  
"Yay!" Amy cheered. Then ran to her hero.

"No! No! Stop Amy! Help, someone! Nooo!"

Tails was laughing hysterically. He hadn't noticed the black echidna looming near until it threw a punch. Due to his sensitive ears, the fox was able to react fast enough and dodge the blow.

"Whoa, Knuckles?" Tails asked. The creature responded with a water murmur, then revved up a spindash. "Chaos!" Tails flew over the next attack. "Sonic, help!"

The blue hero made a muffled sound.

"Oh. Uh, I guess I'm on my own." Tails poised to strike, but was beaten to it by a familiar bat. "Rouge?"

"Hey there, sweetie," Rouge winked, causing Tails to slightly blush. "I noticed this creep troubling you, so I thought about lending a hand."

Chaos stood up and transformed into a reddish-colored bat.

"Interesting," Rouge commented. She flew forward and did a flip kick. The newly formed bat used it's arms to block. He then countered with an uppercut and finished with a round house kick combined with an energy blast from his foot, similar to Shadow's shoes.

Rouge fell back from the attack, giving Tails an opportunity to strike. He flew forward and spun, using his Tails to slap Chaos. It seemed unfazed.

"Hm, let's try this," Tails said to himself. He pushed a button on a watch he had been wearing, then dove at his opponent. He used several flying tackles in succession before his watch turned into a cannon and shot out a large blast of energy. Chaos took the hit, then collapsed on the floor. "Phew!" Tails sighed. "Now, I'll just have to deactivate you by…"

The chaos quickly returned to it's normal state, then tried to punch Tails. After missing, it grew bat wings and flew away.

"Darn! Sonic?" Tails looked around. Sonic and Amy had left. "Um, well, Amy couldn't have done anything too bad. The spray should only last a few more minutes."

"I'll see you later than," Rouge winked, then left.

Tails pondered about Chaos for a while, then left to get his supplies.


End file.
